Electric hand-held power tools are known in principle, and are supplied with electric power via a mains power connection. Alternatively, battery appliances allow a high degree of flexibility in working since, in particular, they are non-dependent on mains electric power. Thus, for example, work can also be conveniently performed outside, such that in many cases the use of battery packs is provided for operation of a hand-held power tool.
Electrotechnical products, in particular non-motorized electrotechnical products such as, for example, a charging device for a battery pack of a hand-held power tool, a construction site radio, a measuring device or a construction site spotlight, are known in principle and are normally supplied with electric power via a mains power connection. Alternatively, battery appliances allow a high degree of flexibility in working since, in particular, they are non-dependent on mains electric power. Thus, for example, work can also be conveniently performed outside, such that in many cases the use of battery packs is provided for operation of electrotechnical products. An electric hand-held power tool in this case differs from an electrotechnical product that is used in the field of professional trades in that, in particular, unlike the hand-held power tool, the electrotechnical product does not have a motor, and is thus non-motorized.
Such battery packs are known in principle, and have rechargeable batteries, normally a plurality of battery cells that are connected in parallel and/or in series. Within this application, a battery pack is thus to be understood to mean a battery pack, preferably composed of a plurality of electrically interconnected battery cells, that can store electrical energy and supplies the energy required for the operation of a hand-held power tool. For example, three series-connected, cylindrical Li-ion cells, each of 3.6 V, for example, may be provided to give a total voltage of 10.8 V.
Known from the prior art are hand-held power tools that use a communication interface in the form of an infrared transmission means for transmitting, for example, data, parameters or the like. This infrared transmission means enables corresponding data to be exchanged between hand-held power tools and an external interface. It is found to be disadvantageous in this case that such infrared transmission means can be used only to a limited extent, since, on the one hand, there may be obstacles, located between the hand-held power tool and the external interface, that prevent transmission, or a movement by the user interrupts the corresponding connection, at least temporarily. In addition, such an infrared connection can only be used for limited ranges. In the case of fixedly integrated infrared transmission means, it is found to be disadvantageous that replacement of the infrared transmission means is often not possible, and/or the replacement process is elaborate and cost-intensive.
In general, products, from the field of professional trades, that have communication interfaces have the disadvantage that the communication interfaces are fixedly built-in, or integrated, as described, for example, in EP 2 680 093 A2. This disadvantage has the effect that each product has to have its own communication interface, which represents a high cost factor and, in the event of a defect of the communication interface, renders replacement either elaborate and cost-intensive or not even possible at all.